la hija y el sirviente del mal: tomando las riendas del destino
by MiniSaya96
Summary: todo el pueblo esta maquinando la revolución para derrocar a la princesa Rin, Len su fiel sirviente, planea su fuga, mas lo que el tiene planeado podría ser o ser cambiado
1. Chapter 1

Len, Reino amarillo, 3 dias antes del ataque.

Len iba caminando por el pueblo hacia una floreria, ahí se encontro con una amiga, una sobreviviente del reyno verde que llevaba ahí hace 5 años, esta chica de cabello verde corto, ondulado y ojos de esmeralda noparecia inmutarse ante la presencia del rubio de cara bonita y ojos color de cielo – me gustariaun ramo de 14 rosas amarillas- dijo Len con una ligera sonrisa y ella lo miro totalmente inexpresiva -¿lo pides por tu cuenta o es que la bruja con corona te mando?- dijo ella en un tono neutral.

-Gumi- dijo el acercandose a ella hasta acariciarle el rostro tiernamente haciendo que esta se sonrojara -¿Qué es lo que deseas escuchar si ambas respuestas te hieren?- dijo el sonriendo dulcemente – si, hace tiempo que me di cuenta que te gusto, mas no puedo corresponderte, una chica murio con mi corazon en sus manos- dijo mientras se le borraba la sonrisa –y hasta hoy no he podido asimilarlo, estoy enamorado de una muerta-añadio.

Ella con lagrimas en sus ojos, tomo la catorcena de rosas amarillas poniendolas en brazos del que la miraba desconcertado -¡pues bien! ¡quedate con la bruja con corona o con el fantasma de esa chica! Ya nisiquiera me importa- dijo la oji vere casi a punto de llanto –Gumi no quiero que…- ella lo beso impulsiva mente corriendosele varias lagrimas en su rostro –anda, vete con la princesa, tarde o temprano su reinado de terror terminara- contesto mirandolo resentida y el se fue un tanto consternado por las palabras de su amiga.

Rin, Palacio amarillo, 3 dias antes del ataque.

Rin estaba en la sala del parlamento con los 14 parlamentarios, de los cuales el desimo era el primer ministro de dicho reino ella lleva un semblante de confianza en si misma, rasgo que a los parlamentarios les causaba mucha admiracion hacia ella.

-Bien caballeros ¿Qué noticias me traen del reyno?-dijo sonriente.

-no muy buenas mi lady- dijo uno de los parlamentarios.

-¡habla! ¡que me dejas intrigada!-respondio ella.

\- se habla de revolucion en las calles,los que sobrevivieron del Reyno Verde quieren vengar a su princesa- dijo otro.

-y lo kismo el principe de Azul- dijo otro.

\- caballeros, el castillo es impenetrable con todo el regimiento cuidandolo, estamos seguros aquí, pero yo mas por que mi fiel sirviente me cuida casi a todas horas- dijo con esa sonrisa de confianza tipica de ella.

-perdon por mi pregunta su alteza- dijo el primer ministro -¿Cómo puede confiar usted en un sirviente que conocio hace apenas 5 años?-pregunto el extrañado.

-No lo se, pero desde que lo conoci me inspiro tanta confianza, ese niño es mi confidente y hace todo contal de sacarme una sonrisa- dijo ella sonriendo –eso sin contar con que me dio la mayor prueba de su lealtad, puesto que iba con ustedes al ataque al reyno verde y fue el quien le dio muerte a la princesa- añadio contenta.

Len, Puerto del Reyno, 2 dias antes del ataque.

Len se encontro en el muelle a un viejo amigo suyo, un joven de larga cabellera morada de nombre Gakupo, este estaba enterado de los planes del pueblo, de la revolucion que se planeaba hacer, creyendo este que Len sabia de los planes del pueblo le pregunto –Len ¿Qué haras despues de librarte de la princesa?-.

-¿librarme de la princesa? ¿a que te refieres Gakupo?-dijo un tanto extrañado,

-¿no lo sabes? Crei que ya lo sabias puesto que vives aquí-comento el lacayo de cabello morado.

-¿Qué es lo que debo saber?-pregunto el rubio.

-todo tu reyno hara una revolucion, van a derrocar a la princesa, ya lo tienen todo preparado- dijo neutral el pelimorado.

-Gakupo ¿sigue en pie tu oferta de regalarme la casa en el reyno azul?-pregunto el rubio.

-si, te la doy con todo- contesto el pelimorado.

-cuando salga el barco me ire contigo y me llevare un caballo-dijo Len.

-esta bien, pronto seras libre- dijo el pelimorado.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin y Len, Palacio Amarillo, Noche anterior al ataque.

Rin había invitado a Len a cenar a sus aposentos, mientras comían ella noto cierta preocupación en su sirviente -¿Qué ocurre Len?¿Porqué no comes?- pregunto la rubia princesa con su típica sonrisa.

-Rin, tienes que huir- dijo Len preocupado –tu pueblo está inconforme, te quieren derrocar- añadió.

-¿Por qué he de huir? Soy la princesa de este reino, este país es mío- dijo ella algo preocupada.

-esto no es una revuelta Rin, es una revolución, tienes que huir- dijo el rubio neutral.

-¡No! No me quitaran mi país- dijo ella entre preocupada y molesta.

-no te harán nada, tengo todo preparado- dijo el antes de retirarse, al salir de la habitación cerró la puerta y tomo cara de confianza -¿quieren a la princesa? Tendrán a la princesa- dijo sonriendo.

Rin y Len, Palacio Amarillo, Día del ataque.

Rin estaba en su habitación cuando Len entro sin tocar y cerró la puerta con llave, después cerro las cortinas translucidas de su habitación, se soltó el pelo y empezó a desvestirse frente a ella.

-Len ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- pregunto ella entre confundida y molesta mientras Len pone su ropa en la cama, tomo un corsé y se lo puso ajustado –Len ¿Qué rayos tramas?- volvió a preguntar.

-no dejare que te hagan daño- dijo mientras sacaba uno de los vestidos de ella, lo ponía en la cama y después se ponía un corsé por sí mismo –están atacando el castillo, ya han muerto como unos 100 hombres defendiéndote- dijo mientras se ponía el vestido –Rin, ponte mi ropa ¡ya no hay tiempo!- añadió.

Ella hizo caso a todo cuanto el dijo, inclusive le ayudo a ponerse el vestido y a maquillarlo, el, la peino como él para que no hubiese cambio aparente.

–Len ¿Por qué dijiste que no dejarías que nadie me haga daño?- pregunto ella.

–porque apenas logren penetrar el castillo van a arrestarte y no quiero verte en prisión- dijo el –además, ven, ven conmigo- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano para ponerse frente a un espejo –míranos Rin, tu y yo somos gemelos, me vestí así para distraerlos, tu escapa, hay un barco que sale hoy o mañana en el muelle, hay un joven de pelo morado de nombre Gakupo, dile que eres yo y te llevara lejos, ahora vete Rin, vete y no mires atrás, llévate a Josephine yo estaré bien, no llores- añadió.

Ella escapo encapuchada, todos los que la veían creyeron ver a Len que huía dejando a su princesa adorada, Len abrió la puerta y espero pacientemente a que vinieran por él, cuando de repente aparecieron dos guardias con una espadachín que tanto Rin como Len conocían, esta tenía una armadura roja, cabellera corta, de ojos cafés cual madera barnizada al igual que su cabello, este al verla hizo cara de confianza copiando a la perfección el semblante de Rin al mirarla de frente.

-creí que no llegarías Meiko- dijo imitando a Rin a la perfección.

-¿Acaso me esperabas bruja con corona?- le pregunto la espadachín mirándole con resentimiento.

-¡Claro que te esperaba! Pueblerina inmunda que ahora se las da de caballero- respondió sonriendo retadoramente.

-¡Llévensela!- les dijo la castaña espadachín a los guardias que la llevaban al calabozo, Len al ser escoltado sonreía igual que solía hacerlo ella, pues sabía que Meiko había aprendido al gemelo equivocado y que su princesa se había fugado desde antes que ella llegara


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Rin, Puerto del Reino, 2 horas después de escapar.

Rin llego al puerto con su caballo, Gakupo la vio y creyó que era Len, a lo que amigable le saludo -¡hola Len1 ¿escapaste del palacio?- pregunto el lacayo de larga cabellera morada, ella no sabía que responder, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por hacer su voz similar a la de Len – si, acabo de escapar, seguramente Meiko ya debió haber atrapado a Rin- dijo imitando a len a la perfección.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto la princesa?- pregunto el peli morado.

-Porque nadie la veía como yo, mientras ellos veían una bruja con corona, yo veía a una niña tierna y soñadora- dijo ella.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no la rescatas?- dijo sonriendo el peli morado.

-ahora ha de estar en prisión- dijo ella algo triste.

-rescátala mañana, te será mas fácil puesto que la ejecutaran a las 3 de la tarde- dijo el peli morado.

-está bien, pero ayúdame a rescatarla- dijo ella.

Kaito y Len, Prisión del castillo, 3 horas después del arresto.

Estando Len en prisión, solitario, un guardia abrió la puerta, el volteo el rostro a la reja, mas se sorprendió de ver entrando a su calabozo al príncipe Kaito con una mirada de furia y tristeza a punto de llanto, el no sabía que decir, puesto que los causantes de ver el rostro del príncipe así eran los dos, él y Rin.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto el príncipe.

-¿Por qué hice qué? ¿Manejar mal mi reino? ¿O destruir el país verde?- pregunto el sin dejar de imitar los sentimientos de Rin.

-¡matar a mi princesa! ¿Qué te hizo ella para que la mataras?- le grito resentido el príncipe.

-yo no la mate- respondió –fue Len el que lo hizo, y al parecer debió ser tan egoísta como yo puesto que estaba también enamorado de tu princesa- añadió.

-¡Len no es así! ¡Se lo debiste de haber mandado!- dijo el de sangre noble.

-no lo niego, lo hice, pero también hay que admitir que fuiste un cornudo porque tu princesa te engañaba con el- dijo neutral -¿Por qué crees que te ignoro el día de su muerte?- añadió.

\- es cierto que ese trágico día ella me ignoro, pero el resto es mentira- le respondió el de sangre noble.

-yo te amaba, te ame desde que te vi, pero tu ni siquiera quisiste ser mi amigo, pero créeme que si llegara a salir viva de esto, me arrepentiré de todos mis crímenes- dijo el entristeciendo su mirada.

-tu arrepentimiento no me devolverá a mi princesa- le respondió el príncipe.

-lo sé, pero te da la certeza de que detrás de una bruja con corona solo hay una niña triste y de corazón roto- le respondió Len.

Rin y Len, Palacio Amarillo, Día de la ejecución.

Casi toda la gente del país estaba en el paredón de ejecuciones, con la guillotina ya alzada para Rin, Gumi estaba cerca, Meiko estaba sobre la tarima donde estaba la guillotina pulida, pintada y restaurada, pues no iba a morir cualquier reo, iba a morir la soberana, "la bruja con corona", "la hija del mal" como solían decirle en el pueblo.

Estaba la guardia del castillo ahí con tambores, tocando esa misma marcha de ejecución que en "piratas del Caribe" algo como "TAN, TAN, TAKATAN, TAN, TAN, TAKATAN" desde que salió Len escoltado suplantando a Rin este estaba atado de las manos, al ver a Meiko el sonrió retadoramente mientras ella lo miraba con rencor -¿algo que tengas que decir antes de perder todo del cuello para arriba?- le pregunto la espadachín mirando conforme la escena.

-si, cuidado con lo que ves, porque puede estar al revés, ah es hora de la merienda- dijo el mientras Rin, montada en Josephine entro en el paredón y vio ahí a todos incluyendo a Gumi, Kaito y Meiko. Al momento de intentar rescatarlo cayo la gran cuchilla de la guillotina cortándole el cuello sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Rin cabalgo hasta la tarima donde estaba la guillotina y bajando en ella vio a todos los que estaban cerca mirándola con desconcierto y con el rostro cubierto sino salpicados con la sangre de su amado sirviente, l0s que tenían de frente la guillotina, aparte de ver aparentemente a Len, también veían la aterradora imagen del cuello cortado de la princesa desde su cabeza. Al levantar la enorme cuchilla pudieron ver la entrada al esófago, la tráquea, las vertebras cervicales, las arterias carótidas y venas yugulares chorreando de sangre, etc.

-¡Eres una basura Meiko!- le grito enfurecida haciendo la voz de Len, después se inclino hacia la cabeza de su sirviente -¡Ella era una niña! ¿Con que derecho te atreviste a matarla?-.

-¡Era una bruja con corona! ¡la estatua de Pigmalión! Hermosa por fuera pero dura y fría como un tempano de hielo- le respondió la de Rojo.

Ella jalo el cuero de su sirviente y puso en su sitio su cabeza, mientras más lo veía, mas le parecía que aquel cadáver degollado era ella misma, saco de su bolsa un grueso hilo y aguja y con ellos trato de coser la cabeza al cuerpo mientras Meiko reía irónicamente –no importa que vuelvas a unir la cabeza l cuerpo, no despertara Len-

Rin tomo la capucha, se la puso al cuerpo de Len, cargo con él, se subió al caballo y le dijo –destrozaste mi alma por complacer al pueblo, pero no es de líderes levantar tu gobierno sobre el cadáver chorreante de sangre de una niña- y mirando a Gumi con resentimiento le dijo –ya estas contenta Gumi, mi princesa está muerta- y se fue mientras todos ahí veían a un triste chico llorando a su princesa.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin, Reino Azul, 3 años después de la ejecución.

Rin estaba sola, pues cada aniversario de la muerte de Len se aislaba en ese terreno, pues al lado de la casa ella mando hacer una tumba para Len y cada día al salir de la casa y ver la lapida con su nombre le recordaba que si bien no estaba ella adentro, si estaba muerta espiritualmente. Ese día, ella se soltó el pelo, pues era el único día en que ella volvía a ser ella misma pues el resto del año ella era Len "El sirviente de la malvada".

Ella se sentó en la banca que había hecho y puso junto a la tumba, solo la contemplaba mientras recordaba con lagrimas en sus ojos aquella trágica tarde en la que vio como aquel muchacho que fue su hermano y a la vez su sirviente pagaba con su sangre la deuda de ella, sin embargo, se puso en pie frente a la tumba y empezó a cantar con la voz de el.

Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí

tu sirviente fiel yo Soy Hermanos de corazón,

vine al mundo para darte toda  
Protección mi vida por ti daré el tirano seré yo.

Tú y yo nacimos juntos bajo el celo azul,

las campanas Se alegraron al vernos nacer

y nuestra familia fue lo que Nos separo,

el futuro de los dos la codicia dividió

Cuantas cosas nuestro destino nos dará,

toda nuestra vida Siempre lamentare  
Hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidara  
Y el verte feliz siempre deseare 

Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí

tu sirviente fiel yo Soy Hermanos de corazón,

vine al mundo para darte toda Protección

mi vida por ti daré el tirano seré yo.

Cuando realice un viaje en otro país,

una linda niña Capturo mi atención,

era su sonrisa lo que a mi me agrado  
A primera vista, ella me enamoro

Pero tus deseos me diste a ordenar…  
A esa niña no querías ver jamás,

yo lo cumpliré y así Tú descansaras…  
ahora comprendo porque me siento tan mal

Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí

El destino de los dos por lealtad y por amor,

La merienda de hoy Es un flan con mucho amor  
Tu sonrisa real volvió Mi vida por fin brillo.

Algún día este país justicia tomará  
Y el enfado de la gente no evitara,  
Si ya no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá  
No debes preocupar la culpa mía será, 

Apresúrate, mi ropa te quedar,

Tienes que escapar y ya no mirar atrás  
Todo estará bien tú y yo somos similar  
Nada me pasara ya no debes de llorar.

Mí querida princesa tomare tu lugar,

El destino decidió No debemos continuar,

Si tú fuiste malvada problemas no habrá  
Tu sangre en mi estará el tirano morirá.

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar

Existía un reino de una amarga Humanidad,

En esa tierra solo podía gobernar

La querida Y hermosa alma de mi hermana,

Aunque el mundo valla en contra de los dos,  
Contigo a mi lado siempre caminare,  
Nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidare,

y verte sonreír Siempre deseare.

Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí

Tu sirviente fiel yo Soy Hermanos de corazón,

Vine al mundo para darte toda Protección

Mi vida por ti daré el día lo seré yo.

Si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer, pediría  
Jugar contigo otra vez.

Ella dejo de cantar sin darse cuenta que Gakupo la observaba de entre las sombras cuando ella hablo con su propia voz –hermanito, Len ¿Por qué no me hiciste recordarte? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que éramos hermanos? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tomarías mi lugar? ¿Por qué dejaste que te mataran y me dejaste sola?- preguntaba entre llanto y rabia -¿Qué caso tenia sobrevivir si no estarías conmigo? No me habría importado ceder mi corona si estuvieras conmigo- añadió antes de romper en llanto y caer de rodillas llorando sobre la tumba cuando Gakupo salió de su escondite algo confundido y con la espada desenvainada.

-¿Eres la princesa Rin? ¿Eres aquella a la que todos llamaban "La bruja con corona"?- pregunto sumamente sorprendido.

Ella volteo a verlo con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y respondió entre sollozos–si Gakupo, soy "La hija del mal" a quien viste morir guillotinado era Len- dijo poniéndose en pie, tomando el filo de la espada de él y poniéndola en medio de su pecho –aunque si no te importa, mátame como Len mato a la princesa Miku- añadió.

El bajo el filo de la espada y abrazo fuertemente a Rin que se veía tan apagada que no parecía ni la sombra de lo que fue –No lo hare, tu eres el único recuerdo vivo que tengo de mi amigo, no pienso delatarte, estas a salvo- dijo el peli morado abrazándola fuertemente.


	5. Chapter 5

antes de empezar a leer este capitulo de "la hija y el sirviente del mal, tomando las riendas del destino" debo explicarles algo:

todo el tiempo Rin esta fingiendo ser Len al grado de hacer la voz igual solo se los digo para que no se confundan, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, espero sus comentarios

* * *

Rin y Gakupo, Reino Amarillo, 4 años después de la ejecución.

Un año después de que Gakupo descubriera el cambio de la princesa y su amigo, volvió con Rin al reino amarillo, solo que para mantenerla a salvo delante de todos él, la llamaba Len, ambos caminaban por el pueblo cuando cerca de la plaza principal vieron un teatro para niños en el que estaba actuando nada más y nada menos que Gumi, ella junto con otros jóvenes cantaban canciones para alegrar a los niños, cuando de repente Gumi decidió contar un cuento del cual todos sabían.

-y ahora pequeñines, les contare una historia que tuvo lugar aquí hace muchos años, de una princesa a la que llamaban ¨la hija del mal¨ esta se las contare con una canción- dijo Gumi antes de que la música sonara.

Ya, arrodíllense ahora

Hace muchísimo tiempo en algún lugar

Del reino de la traidora inhumanidad

Yacía en el castillo para gobernar

La princesa de 14 años de edad

Los lujosos muebles eran su comodidad

Su sirviente al lado de ella era similar

Su caballo adora, adora a Josephine

Poseerlo todo le hacía sonreír

Si el dinero escaseaba no era de importar

Bastaba con tirar de una cuerda y ya esta

En cuanto a la gente que esté en contra de mi

De todos ellos me desharé

Ya, arrodíllense ahora

La maldita flor y de fragante olor

Con hermosos y vivos colores

Rodeada de hierbajos tristes alrededor

Que se hicieron nutritivos y se pudren hoy

La princesa más tirana comenzó a amar

A un hombre de azul de al otro lado del mar

Sin embargo fue a primera vista su amor

Pero de una mujer de verde él se enamoro

La princesa en su envidia de pronto llamo

Al ministro que sus ambiciones compartió

Dijo esto con una voz muy pacifica

Destruye el país de verde ve sin preguntar

Muchas casas fueron derrumbadas de una vez

Muchas vidas se perdieron ¿Quién lo iba a saber?

Pobre gente que pago con todo ese dolor

Pero la princesa se salvo

Ah, es hora de la merienda

La maldita flor y de fragante olor

Dentro de una maniaca combinación

Siendo que es una flor de muy hermoso resplandor

Su espinas pueden provocar muerte y temor

Para acabar con la princesa y su maldad

La gente finalmente se debe levantar

Una muchedumbre que se dejo liderar

Una espadachina de armadura carmesí

Todas las personas que se quisieron unir

Consiguieron envolver completo ese país

Fue una guerra larga casi sin llegar a un fin

Pero el regimiento no logro sobrevivir

Finalmente el tribunal rodeado termino

Y los sirvientes escaparon de temor

La princesa fina y delicada al final

Fue atrapada y no pudo escapar

Ah, pero si no es un hombre

La maldita flor y de fragante olor

Con hermosos y vivos colores

Es un paraíso para ella aquel lugar

Que de a poco consiguió su alma derrumbar

Hace muchísimo tiempo en algún lugar

Del reino de la traidora inhumanidad

Yacía en el castillo para gobernar

La princesa de 14 años de edad

A las 3 de la tarde era su ejecución

Cuando la campana de la iglesia era sonar

La persona a la que princesa hacían llamar

Se encontraba entonces solitaria en la prisión

Finalmente la hora inevitable llego

La campana el final de la bruja anuncio

Y sin ver a los presentes por última vez

Dijo lo siguiente a los demás

Ah, es hora de la merienda…

La maldita flor se está despertando

Con hermosos y vivos colores

La gente de hoy en día se referirá

Como la única y verdadera hija del mal.

Ella al ver la representación no pudo evitar reír, pero si evito que su verdadera voz saliese en ese momento, es decir, rio con la voz de Len, lo que hizo que Gakupo la viera extrañado.

-¿de qué te ríes Len?- pregunto Gakupo.

-decimo no estaba tan gordo- respondió ella riéndose mientras mantenía su postura.

-¿decimo?- pregunto el lacayo de morada cabellera.

-sí, eran 14 parlamentarios, de los cuales el decimo era el primer ministro- respondió ella. Gumi desde el escenario vio a quien ella creía que era Len y se acerco a ella dándole un abrazo –Len, ¡qué bueno que has vuelto!- dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda, Rin no supo cómo reaccionar así que con una mano y usando un lenguaje de señas que ambos habían inventado le dijo al chico de cabellera morada que se quedara cerca.

-Gumi, solo vine por las cosas que deje aquí hace 4 años- respondió ella -aun me duele la partida de ambas- añadió.

-Em… yo me voy para que puedan hablar- dijo Gakupo antes de ir a esconderse, la chica de ojos de esmeralda solo la volteo a ver inexpresivamente antes de preguntar -¿tanto te dolió la muerte de la bruja con corona?-.

-no es tanto por eso- respondió la rubia sin dejar de imitar a su hermano –nadie conocía a Rin como yo- dijo la rubia antes de empezar a cantar.

Mi querida princesa siempre estaré ahí

Tu sirviente fiel yo soy hermanos de corazón

Vine al mundo para darte total protección

Mi vida por ti daré el tirano seré yo.

Tu y yo nacimos juntos bajo el cielo azul

Las campanas se alegraron al vernos nacer

Y nuestra familia fue la que nos separo

El futuro de los dos, la codicia dividió.

Cuantas cosas nuestro destino nos traerá

El resto de mi vida siempre lamentare

Hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidara

Y el verte feliz siempre deseare.

Mi querida princesa siempre estaré ahí

Tu sirviente fiel yo soy hermanos de corazón

Vine al mundo para darte total protección

Mi vida por ti daré el tirano seré yo.

Cuando hice un viaje a otro país

Una linda niña capturo mi atención

Era su sonrisa lo que a mí me agrado

Y a primera vista ella me enamoro.

Pero tus deseos me diste a ordenar

A esa niña no querías verla jamás

Yo lo cumpliré y así tu descansaras

Y ahora comprendo por qué me siento tan mal.

Mi querida princesa siempre estaré ahí

El destino de los dos por lealtad y por amor

La merienda de hoy es un flan con mucho amor

Tu sonrisa real volvió, mi vida por fin brillo.

Justo en ese momento, ella dejo de cantar, pues estaba consciente que si seguía cantando se descubriría la verdad, a Gumi solo le basto escuchar ese pedazo de la canción para darse cuenta de lo que había en el corazón de Len.

-Len ¿esa chica era la princesa Miku? ¿Mataste a la mujer que amabas porque ella te lo ordeno? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo Len?- pregunto enfurecida la peli verde.

-¡Rin era mi hermana! ¿No lo entiendes? Todo lo hice por mi hermana ¿y para qué? Para huir como el cobarde que soy y no llegar a tiempo a rescatarla- respondió la rubia levantando la voz.

-¿tu hermana?- pregunto atónita la peli verde.

-sí, pocos saben esa historia, Rin no era hija del rey, era su hijastra, nuestra madre se caso con el rey cuando ambos teníamos 3 años y ambos murieron cuando teníamos 10 años, desde que a ella la coronaron, yo le he servido, mi padrino me crio hasta que murió cuando tenía 13- le respondió la rubia –pero eso ya no importa, ahora estoy más solo que un templo abandonado- añadió.

-¿y donde quedo yo?- pregunto resentida la peli verde

-tu dejaste de ser mi amiga cundo asististe a la ejecución de Rin- dijo la rubia resentida.

-¡bien!- dijo la peli verde.

-¡bien!- respondió la rubia alejándose, justo después de que la rubia se fue, la peli verde empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, pues se había dado cuenta de que ella misma se había encargado de alejar al chico que amaba sin saber que ella le había visto morir guillotinado, Rin no quiso decirle la verdad, pues sabía que si lo hacía aparte de matar de tristeza a Gumi ella misma se pondría al pie de la guillotina lo cual también lastimaría a Gakupo que tras saber la verdad, se convirtió en su amigo y protector.


	6. Chapter 6

¡hola mis queridos lectores!:

este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic, en este es donde se decide todo, el destino de Rin y Len recuerden "... lo que planea podría ser o ser cambiado" espero sea de su agrado y esperen otro fic de Rin x Len

* * *

Rin y Kaito, Reino Azul, 5 años después de la ejecución.

Esos 5 años en los que Meiko gobernó el país Amarillo se dio cuenta de que su sed de venganza no había sido saciada, y después de años de reflexionar llego a la conclusión de que la princesa cometió sus peores crímenes a raíz de que el príncipe Kaito la rechazo, también que en el momento de la ejecución algo había cambiado tanto en la princesa como en el sirviente, y habiendo también desacuerdos con el príncipe, ella inicio una guerra atacando al reino Azul.

Rin iba caminando por el pueblo cuando vio guardias amarillos saqueando todo y a lo lejos se veía que también atacaban el castillo, ella volvió a casa, tomo la daga de Len, subió a su caballo y cabalgo hacia el castillo sin importar que en el trayecto el pelo se le soltó, al llegar ahí, busco a Gakupo y a Kaito por todos lados hasta que los encontró en el salón principal peleando contra un general y Meiko, la espadachín de armadura roja peleaba contra el príncipe de ojos color de mar, justo en el momento en el que Kaito quedo desarmado Meiko empuño su espada para darle muerte cuando Rin se interpuso siendo atravesada por la espada de Meiko retirándola al instante la rubia cayó de rodillas ante la mirada asombrada del príncipe.

-Len ¿Por qué me salvaste?- pregunto el de sangre noble.

-no soy Len, soy Rin- dijo la rubia con su propia voz sin voltearlo a ver –Len murió en mi lugar- añadió tocándose el abdomen mientras él la miraba sin poder creerlo y Meiko por fin había entendido las últimas palabras de Len.

Kaito la tomo en sus brazos mientras Meiko no podía creerlo –al fin ambos consiguieron su venganza- dijo tosiendo sangre –una uso su espada para darle muerte a la hija del mal y el otro al fin ve morir a quien dio la orden de matar a su princesa- añadió sin dejar de toser sangre –aunque ahora me arrepiento de lo que hice, pues perdí lo único que me importaba- concluyo estando cada vez mas débil.

-¡no!- dijo Kaito tomándola del rostro –no te vayas Rin, no te vayas, quédate conmigo, no te vayas ¡RIN!- le decía el príncipe para retenerla pero al final cerró los ojos y quedo inerte, le toco el cuello y efectivamente estaba ya muerta. En sus últimos segundos de conciencia Rin solo escucho el eco de la voz de Kaito y la sensación de querer despertar.

Rin, palacio amarillo, día del ataque.

Rin despertó en su cama, todo había sido un sueño, mas lo recordaba perfectamente y llego a la conclusión de que esta era una segunda oportunidad para escapar, salió de su habitación y se encontró una mucama a la que le hablo para que fuera a su habitación, esta obedeció, pues esperaba que fuera un encargo de la princesa, sin embargo, se sorprendió con lo que escucho.

-te daré todos mis vestidos y mis joyas si me das tu uniforme- le dijo a la mucama, esta acepto y rin le dio la llave del closet y de su alhajero, minutos después, ella salió con el uniforme, apenas vio a Len, tomo su mano y lo llevo a las caballerizas escabulléndose por los pasillos, tomaron a Josephine y se fueron.

Llegando al puerto Rin se quito el gorro ante Len para que viese que era ella y el no lo podía creer, su princesa a la que siempre cuido y protegió lo acaba de sacar del castillo y resultaron ambos con vida.

-soy yo Len, no voy a dejar que te maten y menos tomando mi lugar- le dijo preocupada a lo que Len estaba atónito pues no podía creer que ella supiera de sus planes –Rin, ¿Cómo sabias que lo haría?- pregunto el rubio, ella acaricio su rostro y abrasándolo le dio un tierno y dulce beso en los labios sin importarle el lazo de sangre que los unía, el sintió un remolino por dentro, algo que no podía explicar, sin embargo, correspondió al beso estrujándola contra él.

Ella por su parte, para ser su primer beso fue delicioso, superando sus expectativas, entregando su corazón en ese beso para después abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la mirada sonrojada de su hermano –Rin, tu y yo…-

-lo sé, somos hermanos, pero eso no me importa en lo mas mínimo- le dijo sonriendo tiernamente – te amo Len, más que como hermano- añadió.

Ahí los vio un joven de morada cabellera que al verlos saludo amigable y algo bromista -¿no que solo te llevarías un caballo Len?- dijo riendo, Rin se rio y Len enrojeció de inmediato mientras él se acercaba a ellos -¿no presentas a tu novia Len?- volvió a preguntar divertido, hasta darse cuenta de que era la princesa del reino amarillo.

-¿tú eres la princesa…?- pregunto mientras Rin lo callaba de inmediato.

-shhh, estamos huyendo dijo el sonriendo pícaro –la rescate antes de que la apresen y huiré con ella- añadió.

-Entonces les recomiendo que aborden el barco ya, Josephine ira con el cargamento- dijo el joven.

Ellos subieron al barco y ocuparon la misma habitación, una vez dentro Len se disponía a decirle a donde iban mas ella le dijo: -¡ya se a donde va este barco! va al reino Azul-.

-Rin ¿Cómo es que sabias todo lo que planeaba hacer?- pregunto Len viéndola a los ojos.

-Tuve un sueño, en el que pasaba todo como lo planeabas, solo que en él, yo planeaba ir a recatarte y mi plan fallo por llegar tarde, también paso tiempo, busque una carta en la que me dieras una explicación, pero solo encontré una canción, en la que decías toda la verdad, tu plan, que somos hermanos, lo de la princesa Miku, si mal no recuerdo la llamaste "el sirviente de la malvada", cada año cantaba esa canción al pie de tu tumba, hasta que después de 5 años de tu muerte, yo perecí bajo la espada de Meiko en los brazos del príncipe Kaito- le dijo la rubia -me arrepentí de lo que hice, pues había perdido todo lo que importaba, a ti, solo me basto ese sueño para saber todo tu universo y enamorarme de ti- añadió.

-tranquila, ya vamos a una nueva vida donde nadie te quiera hacer daño, aunque tengo algo para ti- dijo sacando algo del fondo del baúl –era de mama antes de casarse con el rey, así nadie te reconocerá- dijo el saliendo de la habitación.

Más tarde, ya en altamar Rin bailoteaba por toda la cubierta mientras Len la observaba, ella sonreía de una manera indescriptible, ni siquiera cuando era princesa sonreía ni brillaba así. Días después, llegaron al reino Azul, Gakupo los escolto a la casa que les regalo y los dejo ahí, ambos entraron en la casa y la recorrieron, entrando a la recamara, vieron un peinador, un ropero y la cama, ambos soltaron las maletas cuando Len se acerco a ella, ella lo miro mientras él le acariciaba el rostro para después soltarle el moño del vestido, acto seguido, uno a uno le iba desabrochando los botones del vestido, ella le desbrocho el saco e hiso que se quitara el chaleco junto con el saco de una vez.

-nadie te hará daño esta vez ni nunca- le dijo el al oído mientras le levantaba el vestido –no pienses en eso Len, no pienses en nada- le respondió ella –solo piensa en nosotros, ya nada nos separara- añadió dejándose desvestir poco a poco por él mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

Nada les estorbo más que la ropa, sin embargo las prendas se esfumaron cual espejismo al acercarse, y en la cama todo se volvió el mundo de los dos, ambos con el pelo suelto, entregándose el uno al otro, todo comenzó con un pequeño malestar que hizo gemir a ambos, ese momento en el que el entro dentro de ella para hacerla suya, ese primer contacto los hiso gemir y respirar agitado, tan tortuoso pero a la vez tan necesario que hasta podía disfrutarse, ambos se adaptaron a aquel malestar para después sentir puro y cálido placer a veces hacia perder a ella la nitidez de la vista y otras arañar la espalda de él, que la acariciaba, recorría todo su cuerpo con sus manos y en ocasiones besaba hasta su sombra.

No había necesidad de decir nada, pues los besos, las caricias, la mirada enamorada de ambos parecían decirlo todo y a la vez nada. Ambos en un gemido terminaron dentro del otro, sintiéndose separar, el cayo sobre el colchón de la cama y ella se recostó en su pecho abrazándolo por el abdomen mientras sentía y escuchaba los latido del corazón de ambos latiendo fuertemente y al mismo compas.

5 años después, Len daba vueltas alrededor de la sala cual perro siguiendo su cola mientras Gakupo trataba de tranquilizarlo –tranquilo Len, estará bien, bájale a tu paranoia- le decía Gakupo –solo va a nacer mi sobrino, no es para que te pongas así- le dijo estando sentado en el sillón.

-Pero me preocupa Rin ¿y si pasa algo mal? ¿y si tengo que escoger entre uno u otro? decía mientras daba vueltas cada vez más rápido.

-Con todo respeto Len, no te importo mucho eso mientras la hacías tuya- dijo mientras el rubio enrojecía de inmediato y el no podía evitar reír al verlo así.

Después entro en la sala una mujer, delgada de cabello rosa, al verla los dos hombres no podían para de preguntar que había tenido Rin si niño o niña.

-Luka ¿ya nació?-.

-¿Qué fue? ¿Fue niño?-.

-¿fue niña?-.

-sí y si- respondió la mujer haciendo confundir a ambos -¿Cómo Luka?- pregunto Gakupo.

-si, fue niño y si, fue niña- dijo la mujer pero ambos seguían sin entender –no entiendo Luka, explícame- dijo Len.

-fueron gemelos, niño y niña- dijo ella –pasen para que los vean- añadió, ambos la siguieron y el entrar en la habitación, vieron a Rin con dos hermosos bebes, su rostro se veía de lomas contenta, Len vio a ambos bebes y se enterneció solo de verlos, volteo a ver a Luka, que estaba de pie junto a Gakupo y le dijo: -gracias Luka, gracias por apoyarla-.

Ella sonrió y le dijo –no es nada, Rin y yo llevamos años siendo amigas aparte de que le enseñe como ser una pueblerina porque ella no tenía ni idea de cómo serlo-.

-Es cierto, pero de lo que si tenía idea es de que te quedarías con ese guapo lacayo con el cual te casaste- dijo la rubia.

-¿disculpa?- dijo Len ante al comentario.

-no te pongas celoso Len, este es nuestro "felices por siempre"- dijo ella al ver esa expresión en su rostro, y era cierto, pues evito la muerte de su amado sirviente con el cual se caso y tuvo un par de gemelos, todo iría bien, pues ya nadie recordaba ya a "la hija del mal" y "el sirviente de la malvada".


End file.
